1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to home construction equipment and tools, and more particularly to a method and tool for installing a sink flange assembly of the type having a locking ring component that fits in an annular groove on a sink flange component (e.g., a typical garbage disposer sink flange assembly).
2. Description of Related Art
The term xe2x80x9cgarbage disposer sink flange assemblyxe2x80x9d refers to an assembly that fits in the drain hole of a sink for use in mounting a food waste disposer unit (i.e., a garbage disposer) just beneath the sink. Regardless of the particular type and kind, the garbage disposer sink flange assembly serves as means to provide a water-tight mounting on the sink for the garbage disposer. Installation requires some skill as the installer operates above and under the sink to install the sink flange. As he does so, certain problems arise.
To visualize some of the problems, consider the installation of a typical commercially available sink flange assembly that includes a sink flange, a fiber gasket, a backup ring, a mounting ring, and a snap ring (i.e., a locking ring). In compliance with the installation instructions supplied with the sink flange assembly, the installer first works above the sink to apply plumber""s putty on the upper side of the sink around the drain hole. Next, he inserts the sink flange into the sink hole, pressing down on it slowly and firmly so that it seats evenly on the plumber""s putty. Then, he moves to a position beneath the sink to mount the other components on the lower portion of the sink flange extending through the sink hole.
From his position beneath the sink, he positions the fiber gasket on the lower portion of the sink flange, followed by the backup ring and then the mounting ring. Holding those components tightly against the underside of the sink, he slides the locking ring onto the lower portion of the sink flange until the locking ring pops or snaps into an annular groove defined by the lower portion of the sink flange. Once that is accomplished, he tightens three screws on the mounting ring that bear upwardly against the backup ring. That forces the mounting ring downwardly against the locking ring, and that pulls the sink flange down tightly against the plumber""s putty on the upper side of the sink.
In doing this, various problems arise. First, the sink flange tends to move upwardly when any upward pressure is applied to it, and that dislodges the sink flange from its seated position on the plumber""s putty. To overcome that problem, another person can help from a position above the sink by pressing downwardly on the sink flange while the installer completes the installation beneath the sink. Alternatively, as the instructions provide, a weighted object can be placed in the sink atop the sink flange to hold the sink flange in place, using a towel under the object to prevent scratching of the sink. Either way involves more time and
One commonly used method of installing the locking ring uses screwdrivers to wedge against and spread the locking ring while pushing upwardly. Many missed attempts often result, jarring the sink flange all the more. Another method of installing the locking ring attempts to spread the locking ring by hand while pushing it upwardly, risking finger and thumb cuts on the sharp edge of the sink flange. In other words, existing procedures are time consuming and frustrating and they risk injury. These methods also present the hazard of the backup ring and the mounting ring falling down on the installer""s face or head while he is working below the sink. Thus, a need exists for a better way to install a sink flange assembly.
This invention addresses the concerns outlined above by providing a facilitating method and tool for installing a locking ring on the sink flange component of a sink flange assembly. The tool is used to engage the locking ring, to spread the locking ring, and to place the locking ring in the groove without disrupting the sink flange seating. Doing so according to the present invention avoids the need for two people or for a heavy weight on the sink flange. Installation proceeds quickly and efficiently without lost time, and it avoids injury to the fingers and thumb of the installer.
To paraphrase some of the more precise language appearing in the claims, a method for installing a locking ring in an annular groove defined by a lower annular rim portion of a sink flange includes the step of providing a ring-engaging-and-expanding tool. The tool has a pair of opposed first and second handles and a pair of opposed ring-engaging first and second tips such that the first and second tips are adapted to engage the locking ring in order to spread the locking ring by operation of the person squeezing the first and second handles toward each other. The first and second tips are also adapted to engage the annular rim portion of the sink flange, and the tool includes a pair of first and second ring-dislodging components that are adapted to enable the person to dislodge the locking ring from the first and second tips by operation of the ring-dislodging components. The method proceeds by (i) engaging and spreading the locking ring with the first and second tips of the tool by squeezing the handles toward each other (ii) moving the tool to a position such that the locking ring circumscribes (i.e., surrounds) the groove and the first and second tips engage the lower rim portion of the sink flange; and (iii) operating the dislodging components to complete placement of the locking ring in the groove.
In line with the foregoing method, a tool constructed according to the invention for installing a locking ring in an annular groove defined by a lower annular rim portion of a sink flange (e.g., a sink flange component of a garbage disposer sink flange assembly) includes a pair of first and second elongated members that are pivotally connected to each other at a pivot point to form a pair of opposed first and second handles and a pair of opposed ring-engaging first and second tips. The first and second tips move away from each other by operation of a person squeezing the first and second handles toward each other. Each of the first and second tips defines a respective one of a pair of outwardly facing first and second indentations that adapt the first and second tips to function as means for engaging the locking ring in order to spread the locking ring by operation of the person squeezing the first and second handles toward each other. Each of the first and second tips also defines a respective one of a pair of inwardly facing third and fourth indentations that adapt the first and second tips to function as means for engaging the annular rim portion of the sink flange. In addition, each of the first and second elongated members includes a respective one of a pair of first and second ring-dislodging components or dislodgers that function as means for enabling the person to dislodge the locking ring from the first and second tips in order to complete installation of the locking ring in the annular groove.
Thus, the invention provides a sink flange assembly installation method and tool that significantly facilitate installation. The following illustrative drawings and detailed description make the foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention more apparent.